Love, Battle, and friendship
by Eliza Cove
Summary: After getting attacked by mysterious men, Fujisaki wanders around the hidden leaf village. She makes friends with everyone from team 7 and is trying to find the man who saved her life. Could it be Naruto? An enemy? She faces dangerous missions and people as she searches for the man she can thank. Until something unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1 The Hidden Leaf Village

I ran through the pouring rain trying to get away from the ninjas that were trying to kill me

"Ugh!" The piercing pain of the wound on my side reacts to my whole body. After throwing a kunai at them, I fell onto the ground. My throw was off so it didn't hit. They dodged it perfectly and slowly walked towards me

"Any last words?" The man's voice clear and so acquainted with the night

"…" I couldn't talk. I couldn't even open my mouth. The shine of his knife reflected in my eyes, but as his arm was swinging down, another man steps in front of me

"…" Dark hair colored with the night, a thin, strong, body structure. This man saved me from being killed. But I couldn't even keep my consciousness until the very end to thank him.

I came to in a white room filled with medical herbs, beds, and curtains. _That symbol… The Hidden leaf village?_ I recognize the sign above the door. The Hidden leaf village was the village near the area where I was attacked. I was originally traveling there.

The door opens and a pink haired woman comes in

"Hello. How are you feeling?" Her smile made me feel safe and at ease. _I can trust her right?_ I think as she places her hand on mine, "Don't worry. You're safe from those men. I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno. What about you?"

"…Fujisaki. Miami Fujisaki." My voice was hoarse probably from the attack

"I like your name. It's pretty."

"I… like yours too. It means 'Cherry blossom' doesn't it?"

"Yes, and my hair color proves it doesn't it?" We laugh a little bit before another person comes in. A gray-haired man with a mask on

"How is she Sakura?"

"She's fine. Feeling much better right?"

"Yeah…" I nod

"That's good. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I am the sensei of team 7." He closes his book and looks at me

"Team 7?"

"Yes. It is currently a team of 3. Sakura here is one of our medical ninjas in the village and is also in the team. Naruto and Sai are also in the team."

"Speaking of Naruto and Sai, where are those two airheads?" Sakura turns to Kakashi-sensei

"Well, they got into a fight again and refuse to go anywhere with each other today."

"Jeez… This is the same thing with Sasuke…" Sakura sighs

"Sasuke?"

"Oh! Um, Sasuke is…" Sakura looks pained. Maybe I shouldn't have asked

"Sasuke is… a former teammate of ours. He moved away years ago." Kakashi-sensei's eyes were wavering as he spoke, "Anyway, once you're discharged from the hospital, you may do what ever you want. Just be careful." He waves good-bye as he leaves the room

"Yes, if you need anything, I will be volunteering here for a few days so ask me anything if something's troubling you. Oh, and if I'm not at the hospital, here's the directions to my house if you just want to chat or something." She smiles at me again and waves good-bye, "Please take care of yourself and rest for now." She says and then shuts the door behind her. _They seem like very nice people. I should relax and try not to remember what happened yesterday. They did save me so I should do something in return and not get in their way._ I think to myself before getting out of bed.

I stepped around in my hospital room and looked at everything around me until I became bored. _It wouldn't hurt to take a peek outside would it?_ Convinced, I slid open the door and poked my head outside.


	2. Chapter 2 An unforgettable meeting

I poked my head outside. _BANG!_

"Ow…" I Someone bumped into me just as I opened the door

"Ow!" And his scream was pretty loud, "What the hell was that?!" He jumped up like nothing happened

"Um…"

"I'm going to explode if it's Sai! That Bastard! Is he trying to get back at me? Ugh!" He started walking off

"Hey!" He turns around with a surprise expression

"Oh hi. Who are you? You seem new to the village." Is he only saying that because HE never saw me before? Whatever

"Yes and I'm sorry!" I quickly get up and bow to apologize to him

"What for?"

"I was the one who accidentally made you trip."

"Oh… HAH?!" He held me by the collar and moved his face close to mine, "You've got some nerve doing that!"

"I said it was-"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER." Someone's voice roared through the halls. Then Sakura-Chan came charging out of nowhere right into the man. BOOM! A loud thud exclaimed out through the hallway as he crashed right into the wall by Sakura-Chan's fist. Sh-She's scary… I shouldn't do anything to upset her… But it only seems like he upsets her. What's his name? Naruto?

"OW! Sakura… What was that for?!"

"You dumbass! This is a patient! She didn't trip you on purpose either! AND YOU HAVE TO STOP PICKING FIGHTS WITH EVERY LITTLE PERSON!" Sakura-Chan hit him in the head again

"You used your full strength this time didn't you..?" Naruto holds his head crying

"So what?! You were harassing a poor patient!" Look at them quarrel. This is actually really funny. I started to laugh without realizing it

"Huh? Wh-What's so funny?" Naruto turned to me

"Hehe nothing. It's just that you two are really funny when you fight. I'm sorry."

"Hm really? I never thought about that. But this big idiot always needs to learn his lesson!" She glared at Naruto, "And apparently, he can't get it into his pea-sized brain!" I laugh once more at their quarreling before Naruto spoke to me

"What's your name anyways?"

"Huh? Me? I'm Fujisaki. Miami Fujisaki." I smile

"Fujisaki huh? Great! And you now know I am Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be the 6th Hokage of this village ya know!"

"Hokage?"

"Stop saying something that's going to take years to come!" Sakura-Chan seems really fierce when Naruto-San comes into the picture. Does she like him? I want to ask but I'm afraid she'll do the same to me from what she did to Naruto-San

"Naruto, can you please leave? She needs to rest."

"Ha?! Sakura-Chan's actually saying 'please' this time?!"

"Fine, leave or else!" Sakura-Chan shows him her fist. He squabbles outside like a dog with its tail in-between its legs, "You should get some rest. Sorry to let Naruto bother you."

"No, it's okay. It made my mood become better." I smile as I shake my head

"That's good. Well, see you tomorrow." She waves good-bye with a smile on her face. I return to my room and climbed into the bed. I want to get discharged tomorrow already. There's a lot of stuff I want to check out. Especially all the people here. They're so different. Naruto-San, absolutely.


	3. Chapter 3 Team 7

The next day came and I was discharged from the hospital

"If you want to, you could stay with me for the time being. You don't live in this village right?" Sakura-Chan was showing me around town

"Yeah, it won't be a bother right? I don't want to be a burden on you."

"What? A burden? Did yesterday's Naruto and I arguing episode make you sincere?" She laughs

"Of course not! But I didn't actually think that Sakura-Chan is like that." I giggle at the thought of today's Sakura and yesterday's Sakura

"Mm I'll say I have two completely different personalities."

"Hmmm I can imagine that!" After walking and talking for a while, we arrive at what looks like a training ground. There, we find Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto-San, and another person. The only difference is, Kakashi-Sensei was reading a book on the side and Naruto-San and the other person were tied up onto posts. I'm thinking that since the posts are taller than them, Kakashi-Sensei made them sit

"Who's he? The pale skin one?" I asked

"He's Sai. The third member of our team. He and Naruto don't really get along well haha." She laughs and starts walking forward. I follow her, "Kakashi-Sensei." She addressed Kakashi-Sensei

"Oh Sakura. And Miami too." He's already familiar with me to address me by my first name. I bowed slightly as he faced me

"What did they do this time?" Sakura is now looking toward Naruto and Sai

"They still won't speak to each other and an hour ago, I found them fighting with each other." Kakashi-Sensei sighs

"Typical." Sakura-Chan sighs along with him and then makes her way to the two

"Are they always like this?" I spoke to Kakashi-Sensei

"You bet. Dusk till dawn."

"Aren't they tired of it?"

"Apparently no. I wish they were anyway. It might be unusual but I would like to see a quiet Naruto once in a while."

"I just met him yesterday and I already agree with you."

"Haha well, whoever encounters him, they'll think the same thing. Anyway, I have a question to ask you."

"Hm?"

"Do you want to practice your ninjutsu today?"

"Um, sure. After the attack, I haven't thought about my abilities. Wait, how did you know I use ninjutsu?"

"After Sakura-Chan finished your medical results, we found out that you were a ninjutsu ninja." That's a very detailed medical info. But they must not know the certain, different, abilities I can use. They'll find out soon enough

"I'll go with it. I wanna train as hard as I can to become stronger." I turn back to the three on the other side and find Sakura holding Naruto and Sai by their collars, "Uh… Sakura-Chan…" I go over to them.

KAKASHI'S MIND

What the medical results said was that she's a ninjutsu user. She is just like Sakura-Chan; strong, fierce, and smart. But there were secret abilities she could use but the medics couldn't find out what they were. Are they strong abilities? The only way to find out is by training.

BACK TO FUJISAKI

After consulting through 3 people, Kakashi-Sensei paired me up with Sakura-Chan to spar

"Now remember, Sakura-Chan is very strong. She can even make the ground below you swallow you up. She's also very smart. Don't let her outsmart you." Kakashi-Sensei whispers to me

"Gotcha." I nod. Kakashi-Sensei walks backwards and counts down. Once he got to '0', Sakura-Chan started the match with a

full-blown punch to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4 A Match for Sakura

The ground rumbles below me. I jump as soon as Sakura-Chan hit the ground. I jump all the way back into the forest behind me to think of a strategy. I bet she's making a plan as she goes

"Hiding won't get you anywhere!" She yells. On the way, I placed a paper bomb on the ground and used one of my abilities to camouflage it to the ground. Then I jump into the trees to think. The forest is now awfully quiet. Sakura-Chan uses her strength to win her fights is what I'm guessing. Kakashi-Sensei said that she was also very intelligent and thinks through her situations. What if I use that jutsu? I thought about using one of my special technique jutsu that was known to be a myth to man. It is where the user can see past the ninja's moves and strengths.

I perform shadow clone jutsu and 2 clones pop up. I attached a paper bomb on one of the clones' leg and the other will play as the "real" me. Then when the fake one appears, Sakura-Chan will come out and attack but she might use substitution jutsu or shadow clone. It's a 88% chance that she'll use a shadow clone jutsu so I'll have the "real" one stay at another location and play as me. Then I'll have to make the rest up on the way.

Just then, a boom was heard in the distance. Most likely the spot where I placed mine. Sakura-Chan dodged it, walked right into it (which is impossible), or knew it was there and replaced something to set it off. My clones move out and I camouflaged myself into the tree leaves. Sakura-Chan appears in front of my tree, but it was a clone. The real one must be near by. Suddenly, the real Sakura jumps back from a bush nearby. My "real" clone was fighting with her with a kunei. The bomb clone must've done her job. I smirk at the thought. And just as

Sakura-Chan hit the tree, I jump down as my clone was ready to strike. It disappeared and I pulled out my kunei and just as I predicted, Sakura-Chan pulled out her own kunei and fought with me. Our moves were practically mirrored. But I have the advantage. A paper bomb was place behind her. I push her back as much as I can and hoped that she would hit the bomb, but she got me and pushed me back instead. Now our arms and faces were cut from our continuous fight. This is going on for too long! I have to end it here! I did a combo on her and managed to push her all the way back to the open area where Kakashi-Sensei was reading a book, Naruto-San was sleeping, and Sai-Kun was drawing. Kakashi-Sensei noticed our presence and looked up

"That took a long time! It's already in the late afternoon. You guys should finish this up quickly." He smiles as he waves to us. That's what I'm trying to do! She's so hard to beat! I'm ready to just flop onto my bed and sleep until next week! Sweat drips down from my face. I've never fought this difficult of an opponent before! I only did D class missions because the other missions were all taken. I didn't have a chance with the others.

I decided to finally end this. I focused my chakra in my feet and hit the ground. Just like earlier with Sakura-Chan, the ground rumbled and rocks flew. I knocked Sakura-Chan off-balanced, but she used a substitution jutsu. I then turned around and pointed my kunei at the air. Luckily, that was where she teleported to. The point of my kunei was just barely touching her neck. I lower my kunei and we both fell onto the floor. Kakashi-Sensei walked up to me

"Welcome to Team 7."


End file.
